Wind as a source of energy is a concept that has been promoted from ancient time. According to historical sources, there is evidence which shows that windmills were in use in Babylon and in China as early as 2000 B.C.
Wind is used as a source of energy for driving horizontal axis and vertical axis windmills. Horizontal axis windmills have been used extensively to drive electrical generators, however they suffer from several disadvantages, including the need for an even horizontal air inflow, danger to birds and air traffic, obscuring the landscape with banks of rotating windmills, and in the case of large diameter horizontal axis propellers, supersonic speeds at the tips of the rotors.
Vertical axis wind turbines (VAWT) have been provided in the prior art with a central rotor surrounded by stationary devices that serve to redirect and compress air flow toward the rotor blades.
Compared to VAWT where its exposure remains constant regardless of the wind direction, the horizontal axis windmill must turn to face the wind direction, which is considered as a disadvantage as there are additional moving parts involved in the construction.
An example of vertical axis wind turbine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,926 to Staley et al. that uses double curved stator blades to direct wind current to the rotor assembly and to increase structure stability of the thin stator blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,258 to Taylor discloses another wind turbine that includes a ring of stator blades of an airfoil shape to reduce impedance of air directed towards the central rotor assembly.
Further, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0047276 A1 (ELDER) discloses an outer ring of planar stator blades to direct flow of wind into a central rotor assembly.
Canadian Patent No. 1,126,656 (SHARAK) discloses a vertical axis turbine with stator blades that redirect the air to the rotor blades by straight extending vertical air guide panels that intermittently surround the rotor unit and direct air currents to the rotor unit for rotation by the wind. The air guide panels are closed at the top and bottom by horizontally extending guide panels that are canted in complementary directions. The upper panel is tilted downwardly as it progresses inwardly and the lower panel is tilted upwardly on its inward extent to thereby increase the velocity and pressure of the wind as it is directed to the rotor unit.
Another Canadian Patent Application No. 2,349,443 (TETRAULT) discloses a new concept of vertical axis wind turbine comprising an air intake module, which redirects the airflow vertically to a series of rings with parabolic evacuations. One of the major drawbacks of that design is the fact that the air intake module needs to face the wind, so it requires a yaw mechanism to orient it into the wind. Moreover, the whole design forces the airflow to change its direction from horizontal to vertical into a sort of internal enclosure from where the air is evacuated by changing again its direction from vertical to horizontal. The numerous and drastic changes in airflow directions entail a power loss in the airflow and a reduction of the turbine efficiency, as the energy of the wind is transformed into rotation of the turbine only at the last airflow direction change.
A disadvantage of all the horizontal and vertical axis windmills of the prior art relates to their inability to use remaining energy left in the airflow after hitting the windmill blades. Ideally, the airflow exiting a blade will be reused again and again to a certain extent. Unfortunately, in most cases the prior art enables the capture of only a fraction, the first impulse, of the wind power.
A prior art that uses the fluids' properties to transform efficiently a linear fluid movement into a rotational mechanical movement is the turbine described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,142 accorded to Nikola Tesla in 1913. The Tesla turbine used a plurality of rotating disks enclosed inside a volute casing and the rotation of the turbine was due to a viscous high-pressured fluid, oil in Tesla experiments, directed tangentially to the disks. Unfortunately this previous art is not suited to capture wind energy for several reasons such as the air viscosity is too low, the normal wind speed is too low and the whole design with a casing enclosure and only one access opening is impractical for wind turbines.